I Will Carry You
by Ferret Girl
Summary: This is a fic about Yusuke and how he beats Toguro at the Dark Tournament with the help of Keiko. I changed the fight scenes from the original show, and this is rated PG for just a bit of violence. To Clay Aiken's song. Please read and review!


A.N: All right everyone, I'm back with a little bit different fic. This is to Clay Aiken's song "I Will Carry You". It is a Keiko/Yusuke pairing, and I hope you all enjoy it!!!  
  
I Will Carry You  
  
It was the last round of the Dark Tournament. Yusuke versus Toguro. Yusuke stepped onto the platform. He took a deep breath and looked up to the stands. His eyes scanned the crowd. The chocolate colored orbs flew right past Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan. Right past everyone, and then finally landed on Keiko. He managed to produce a small smile, but Keiko didn't return the grin. She looked worried.  
  
Keiko watched as Yusuke flashed her one of his genuine smiles. His smile usually always comforted her, but not this time. This time she wasn't sure if he would ever smile again. Toguro was a very tough opponent. She was scared for Yusuke. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. But she knew one thing; she had to have faith in him. For Yusuke's sake.  
  
Toguro stepped up on the platform. Yusuke looked him straight in the eye. "Let's do this Toguro." He said through clenched teeth. Toguro smirked wickedly. "Anything you want Urameshi." He replied, sounding like he was teasing Yusuke. "All right, the fighters are ready!" Juri yelled loudly into the microphone. She looked at each of them as she raised her hand into the air. "Begin!" She exclaimed as she moved out of the way.  
  
Toguro and Yusuke stood there motionless for a few moments. "By the end of this battle I'm going to see exactly what you've got." Toguro told Yusuke. Yusuke smirked. "That's fine with me Toguro." He retorted.  
  
Yusuke made the first move as he jumped out of the way. He was so fast that it was hard for anyone to see him. 'Yes, I'm going to get the first hit!' He thought excitedly to himself.  
  
But Yusuke was horribly wrong. Just as he was approaching the back of Toguro's neck, a hand whirled around and connected with his jaw. Yusuke was knocked backwards and hit one of the stadium walls.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted. Hiei watched without commenting, but if one looked close enough, they could see a hint of worry on his face. Kuwabara had his eyes shut tightly, as if he didn't want to see his friend hurt.  
  
Yusuke was bleeding badly. He held his jaw with his right hand.  
  
"Oh, Yusuke, please get up!" Keiko screamed as she ran to the edge of the platform that their seats were on. She clutched the railing and looked on.  
  
*Yeah, I know it hurts, Yeah, I know you're scared, Walking down the road that leads to who knows where. *  
  
"Come on Yusuke get up! You can do this!" Keiko continued to yell.  
  
Yusuke managed to find the body that this voice was coming from. He looked up at her worried face. "Keiko." He whispered. It was as if saying her name was his strength. He climbed to his feet, and began to walk back to the platform.  
  
Toguro shot him a sick smile. "Good, you got back up. I thought I had finished you right there." He said.  
  
Yusuke looked irritated. "Sorry, but I'm going to be a little persistent with this fight, seeing as if I lose I die." Yusuke responded.  
  
"Good." Toguro said.  
  
Yusuke formed his hand into the shape of a gun, and a tiny ball of spirit energy formed on his finger. He was about to fire his spirit gun until Toguro gave him a blow to the stomach. There was no way Yusuke could have dodged that attack.  
  
He once again went flying across the stadium. He landed on a pile of rubble that had once been a stadium wall. All of the sudden, blood began to spew from his mouth. "I can't do this." He whispered.  
  
"Oh no!" Keiko screamed. It was if she had heard him whisper. She watched as Yusuke tried to stop the blood flow from his mouth. "Yusuke, you can do it! I know you can!" She yelled to him. "Just get up!"  
  
*Don't you hang you're head, Don't you give up yet. *  
  
"Yusuke, please do this. Just look at me. After this is over with, we can all go back home. Together! We can be together again. Please just get up. I'm right here." She called to him.  
  
*When courage starts to disappear, I will be right here."  
  
Once again, Yusuke rose to his feet. "Oh, come on Urameshi. Just stop it now! You can't beat Toguro!" The crowd chanted various things. Theses remarks were making him weaker, making him feel like he couldn't do this.  
  
"Don't listen to them Yusuke!" Keiko screamed.  
  
*When your world breaks down, And the voices tell you turn around. When your dreams give out. *  
  
"Yusuke! I'm here for you! Please listen to me! I'm right here!" Keiko continued to shout.  
  
*I will carry you, Carry you. *  
  
Once again, Yusuke suffered blow after blow. He was badly beaten, and he could not stop bleeding.  
  
Once again, Keiko would shout encouragements to him. She was not going to give up on him.  
  
*When the stars go blind, And the darkness starts to flood your eyes. When you're falling behind, I will carry you. *  
  
The last blow that Yusuke was dealt almost did him in. His bleeding became constant, and hope had disappeared long before. He glanced at Keiko again, who was now crying. Watching her cry for him hurt. He knew now that he had no chance. The one person that he could trust, the one person he loved, had now given up on him. Yusuke shut his eyes tightly and began to cry also. Then, suddenly, he heard her voice again.  
  
"Yusuke, get up now!" Keiko screamed, her voice broken with tears.  
  
Yusuke opened his eyes, and stared at her. She was staring at him with confidence in her teary eyes.  
  
*Everybody Cries, Everybody bleeds, No one ever said that life's an easy thing. *  
  
"Yusuke, remember what I said? After this is all over, we'll get to go home, and be together forever!" She shouted.  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "I can't do this Keiko!" It took almost all of his strength to yell to her.  
  
Keiko sat and looked at him, tears still running down her cheeks.  
  
*That's the beauty of it, When you lose you're way. *  
  
"Yusuke, we can go home! Tomorrow we can get off of this island and go home if you do this!" She called, not letting his comment repress her encouragement.  
  
*Close your eyes and go to sleep, And wake up to another day. *  
  
Yusuke sat silently for a few moments, pondering what Keiko kept saying to him. He finally stood, but Toguro was ready for him, he gave him one final blow to his ribs, and you could hear cracking. Yusuke screamed in pain.  
  
*When your world breaks down, And the voices tell you turn around. *  
  
Keiko screamed also. "Oh God, Yusuke!"  
  
*When your dreams give out, I will carry you, Carry you. *  
  
When Yusuke could finally find the strength to move, he looked up to the stands. He saw Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru, but he didn't see Keiko. 'Now she's given up on me.' He thought sadly to himself.  
  
*When the stars go blind, And the darkness starts to flood your eyes. When you're falling behind, I will carry you. *  
  
Yusuke tried to move, but couldn't. He was too weak. He finally came to the horrifying reality that Toguro was going to win this fight, just like he had all of his others. He just laid his head back, and waited for Toguro to finish him off. But after a few moments, he felt someone gently touch his face. He immediately opened his eyes to see Keiko's angelic face hovering over him.  
  
"Yusuke, come on. You don't have much more to go." She said encouragingly.  
  
*You should know now That you're not alone. *  
  
Keiko reached down and gently took his hand and held it to her heart. "C'mon Yusuke, just remember, we can go home." She told him.  
  
*Take my heart and we will find, You will find, Your way home. *  
  
Yusuke took his other hand and placed it on her cheek. "All right Keiko, let's go home." He finally said.  
  
Keiko smiled, and was about to lean down to kiss him, when all of the sudden a huge arm slapped her off of him. She screamed loudly, as she hit one of the walls, and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Keiko!" Botan screamed as she began to jump over the railing. She was about to be hit with one of Toguro's energy blasts, when she saw Kurama jump quickly in front of it, and deflect the attack with his rose whip.  
  
"Thank you Kurama." Botan said gratefully, as she hopped easily over the railing, and began to run to where Keiko had landed. She knelt down next to Keiko, and gently brushed the hair from her face. She pulled her body onto her lap, and cradled her head in her hands.  
  
Suddenly, Touya and Jin hopped down beside her and Touya raised a spirit shield over the four so they would all be safe from harm. "Yusuke, do this for Keiko!" Botan shouted through the barrier.  
  
Keiko's voice echoed throughout Yusuke's head.  
  
*When your dreams give out, I will carry you, carry you. *  
  
Suddenly, different people flashed through Yusuke's mind.  
  
-Flashbacks-  
  
"What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?"  
  
"Oh, please don't hurt me Mr. Monster!"  
  
"I thought I was crazy Urameshi, but you'll take the prize for that!"  
  
"It's kind of hard to be serious when a little kid is about to finish you with yo-yo's."  
  
"Go for the Kidneys!"  
  
"Gladly, you patronizing moran."  
  
"Just wait Urameshi, things are about to get very ugly!"  
  
"No really, I do like all of you."  
  
"Brother, in order for a joke to get old, it has to be funny first."  
  
"It took all of us as a team to get this far."  
  
"Yusuke, we can go home."  
  
-End of flashbacks-  
  
Yusuke struggled to sit up, and he finally achieved his goal. He pulled himself to his feet. He was a bit wobbly at first, but then found the strength to hold his ground. "Toguro, let's finish this." He said angrily.  
  
*When the stars go blind, And the darkness starts to flood your eyes. When you're falling behind. *  
  
Yusuke's spirit energy was growing much stronger. For the last time, he held his hand up, the spirit energy flowing through his body. He concentrated all of his strength on this final shot. "Spirit Gun!" He shouted. So that his voice echoed throughout the huge stadium.  
  
*I will carry you, carry you. I will carry you, carry you. I will carry you, carry you. *  
  
Toguro didn't move. He knew that he could not defend something like this. The giant ball of spirit energy raced toward him. Finally, Toguro smiled. A real smile, and Yusuke could have sworn he saw Toguro mouth the words 'thank you' as he held his hands out and let the energy obliterate him.  
  
"That's it, it's done." Yusuke whispered, almost inaudibly.  
  
Yusuke's team cheered loudly as they ran over and embraced their friend.  
  
"Yusuke, that was a great fight." Kurama told him, smiling.  
  
"Even I have to admit that I was a bit worried for you." Hiei chimed in.  
  
Yusuke smiled. "Well I'm glad to know that you care." He replied jokingly.  
  
"Urameshi, that was one of the best fights I've ever seen." Kuwabara said, almost teary-eyed.  
  
Yusuke smiled, but then he remembered Keiko. He turned around and saw Botan, Touya, and Jin trying to wake her.  
  
"Oh Keiko." Yusuke whispered. He walked over to where the four were sitting.  
  
"Yusuke, I'm sorry she won't wake up." Botan said sadly.  
  
Yusuke smiled slightly. He knelt down next to Keiko. "Keiko, it's Yusuke." He whispered. "We won." There was no response.  
  
"Keiko." He whispered again. Still nothing, just her steady breathing.  
  
The other members of the team had made their way over to where Keiko was. They watched as Yusuke did something very unexpected.  
  
He took in a breath, and then gently leaned down to kiss Keiko on the lips. It was very brief, but it was just enough to get Keiko to wake up.  
  
"Well, it seems sleeping beauty has finally found her prince charming." Botan said happily.  
  
Hiei eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong with you elf-boy?" She asked, almost in tears.  
  
"Hn." Was the only reply she got.  
  
"Yusuke?" Keiko asked, still quite dazed.  
  
Yusuke smiled. "Yeah, it's me Keiko, and guess what."  
  
Keiko blinked. "What?" She asked.  
  
"We get to go home now." He answered happily.  
  
Suddenly, a look of pure joy washed over Keiko. "You won!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Yusuke nodded. He stood back up. "All right everyone, let's get outta here."  
  
Kuwabara knelt down and lifted Keiko to her feet, while Kurama supported Yusuke.  
  
Then, Yusuke turned around. "Hey Keiko?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Thanks for what?" Keiko asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Thanks for carrying me." He replied, beaming happily.  
  
*I will carry you*  
  
The End  
  
A.N: Well, as I said before, I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll be back with another fic soon! Anyway, please review! 


End file.
